


But Tonight, I Will

by Tousled_Sky



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boys Kissing, Concerts, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tousled_Sky/pseuds/Tousled_Sky
Summary: This isn't something I would usually do. But I'm emboldened tonight from the concert we just ended, high off of adrenaline and applause and anthems.  And most nights I wouldn't.But tonight?Tonight, I will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entirely on a whim in July. I haven't updated in a while - stuck with writer's block. So when I remembered this story I figured it might be nice to post. Hope you like it.

I don't remember the last time I saw the sun.

  
Our schedule acquaintances us with sunsets and dark skies. We tell time by the movement of the stars rather than the sun. The black sky that lies in between the stars matches the color of your hair as you walk ahead of me, heading towards our band van, more than ready to drive to the hotel and crash.

  
I call out to you, my soft voice sounding so loud in the night's quiet, especially after the roar of the crowd in the concert hall. You turn to face me and your hair, colored with the ink of the night sky, twirls with the movement; a bit of the universe swirling through the warm July air only to come to rest framing your face.

  
I stride towards you. This isn't something I would usually do. But I'm emboldened tonight from the concert we just ended, high off of adrenaline and applause and anthems. And most nights I wouldn't.

  
But tonight?

  
Tonight, I will.

  
I reach you and slip my arms around your neck, having to press up onto my toes to reach as I kiss you. I kiss you, and you let me. You even kiss back after a few moments.

  
This kiss is different from the ones onstage. Those are meant more for fanservice than anything else, meant to make everyone out in the audience scream a little louder. They're superficial and flashy and brief, gone too fast beneath the hot stage lights and the heavy pulse of the music and the motion of my hands on the frets, on the strings, demanding my focus and attention, demanding I pull away from you to play our hymns.

  
But for this kiss, in the softening July night air, in the quiet of the backstage parking lot, all my focus can remain on you. It takes priority, with the frets and chords I've played tonight a fading pulse in my head and a light ache in my fingertips. This kiss isn't fanservice, it's not for our audience. This kiss isn't for anyone but you and I.

  
Even with the cool wind chasing away the day's heat, the night is still too warm to be pressed this close up against you, your body still damp and fever-warm from the fervor of movement and passion onstage. It's almost unpleasant, the heat, but when your arms go around my back and pull me closer to you, the last thing I want to do is pull away.

  
Because as long as we're here together, with this moment as ours, then I'm as high as the heavens above us; raised up in your arms.


End file.
